darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Krazy Kyogre Kalamity Kwiz!
The eighteenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the fifty-second episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. Restricted to the plane after the disaster at Mt. Silver, Mew is forced to make do with a challenge on the plane, giving the campers a game show trivia quiz. One camper is informed of the agenda of another, suspecting that they may be dealing with more than they bargained for. During the challenge, one camper seeks romantic advice from an unexpected source after being avoided by their romantic interest. At the end of the challenge, one camper is eliminated due to sabotage from another, with most of the campers being blind to this threat in their midst. Plot Mew is astonished to hear that he is not legally allowed to enter any more famous locations due to the fiasco at Mt. Silver unless he can beat Moltres's lawyer. Unfortunately for Mew, said lawyer is Kyogre, who never loses a case. Mew's boss commands him to find a challenge on the plane until the situation gets worked out, but Mew's spirit is barely dampened when he thinks of a twist. Weavile meets Hypno, planning to have some time alone before their official group meeting, but Alakazam enters before they can talk. Hypno begins discussing threats, which is mostly Wooper, Diglett, and Luxio (due to voting power), as well as Gabite and Charmeleon (due to Gabite's power and Charmeleon's cleverness). He pinpoints Gengar as an easy elimination for "fraternizing with the enemy" (his relationship with Froslass), and Murkrow as someone who needs to be eliminated quickly. He also thinks that Banette and Mismagius make quite a powerful duo and should be targeted quickly. In addition, he pinpoints Gardevoir as a surprising threat due to the resilience with which she bounced back from her breakup. He also suggests creating a scandal with Arcanine to eliminate Ninetales (to Weavile's great pleasure), and lists most of the other campers as minor threats at best, and easy eliminations at worst. Alakazam agrees and leaves, but Weavile lingers to tell Hypno he missed a threat: Alakazam has told her he believes Hypno is hypnotizing people to win the game. Weavile thinks Alakazam was bluffing, and Hypno remains calm, but inside he is panicking and contemplating how to eliminate Alakazam at the first possible opportunity. Arcanine sighs as Gengar talks nonstop about Froslass. He is particularly down because he feels like he should have made progress with Ninetales. Arcanine asks Gengar for love advice, but Gengar says his advice is to talk to Banette instead. Arcanine leaves to find food and instead finds Golbat hiding from Murkrow at the snack bar. Arcanine says whatever she wants to talk about can't be that bad until Golbat says she wants to talk about feelings, making all the guys in the room pause in shock and sympathy. Meanwhile, Banette remains hypervigilant despite the fact that Mewtwo is currently on the court case, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Mew brings all the campers to the elimination chamber to start the challenge. The area has been set up like a standard quiz show stage. He says they'll be working against each other in today's quiz challenge, known as the "Krazy Kyogre Kalamity Kwiz!" Gardevoir points out that they can't all work against each other because the teams haven't been disbanded until Mew drops the twist: they're all fighting to stay in the game! Each camper can buzz in to answer questions, and once they have answered three questions correctly, they are safe. The questions are also all based on the show, which Froslass complains is unfair to the new players; Mew being Mew, of course, he doesn't care. The campers take their podiums and Mew asks the first question, answered correctly by Alakazam. Alakazam gets the second question right as well, followed by Wooper, Gliscor, and then Alakazam again, making him the first one safe for the night. He sends Weavile and Hypno a smug look as he leaves his podium. Golbat gets a point, and Luxio tries buzzing in, but is incorrect with her answer that last season's Mr. Mime clown was named "LUCIFER!", so Gardevoir answers correctly and steals the point. Hypno gets two right, then Weavile gets one, then Hypno gets another, making him the second one safe. Gardevoir answers another one, then Gengar, then Gardevoir again, making her the third one safe. The next ones go to Wooper, Luxio, Mismagius, Froslass, and Wooper again, making him safe. Charmeleon is shocked that Wooper is safe before he's even answered a question, worried that Wooper might actually be smarter than him. The next questions go to Bronzong, Mismagius, Banette, Bronzong again, and Mismagius (now immune). After Mismagius gets immunity, Mew decide the questions have to get a little harder, happily ignoring complaints from disgruntled newbies like Arcanine. The next questions go to Murkrow, Ninetales, Charmeleon, and Bronzong (now immune). Mew takes pity on the newbies and asks them who the winner of last season was. After a pause, Froslass answers Gloom, grateful that Gengar took time to inform her about last season. TO BE CONTINUED Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Alakazam * Arcanine * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Luxio * Murkrow * Weavile * Wooper Cool Cresselias * Banette * Bronzong * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Mismagius * Ninetales Trivia Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes